Oh My, Mummy!
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for... (Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Wishfulshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

**I just couldn't help it. This idea came to me, and it was so ABSURD, I just had to write it down before I forgot... ;) I have no idea if this is gonna be a oneshot, or if I continue it...you guys tell me!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty Waterflower, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained_

_for..._

* * *

"Where's my trowel!?" I exclaim, knocking over my table haphazardly and stubbing my toe on a tent nail.

"OW!"

"Miss Waterflower...?" a voice asks nervously.

"What!?" I snap, wiping my sweaty forehead and swatting my wet, sunset bangs out of my eyes.

"Your trowel is right here..." I put my white gloved hands on my hips, and stalk over to my assistant.

"Thank you," I state. "Where did you put my soil core?"

"It is outside with all the rest of your equipment." I let out a loud breath.

"I didn't give up becoming a Gym Leader to have to deal with annoying, and _useless_ people who don't tell me where they put my stuff when they're done!" I complain, before pushing the flap of my tent aside and walking into the desert. The sun glares down from above on the desert-like Cinnabar Island, and I wipe my sweat from my eyes before dusting off my gray shorts.

"Mam!" a voice calls, and I turn to see a scientist running towards me in combat boots.

"We found a new passageway! Please come right away!" she calls. I turn to my assistant.

"GRAB MY STUFF!" I exclaim, dashing across the cracked earth, and towards the excavation sight.

~.0.~

The stuffy air makes it hard to breathe, but that doesn't phase me; I need to study the new passageway, it could shed some light on the last great civilization in the world before it fell. Plus, pyramids haven't been built since, so... I shake my flashlight and walk into a small cavern. The walls are mostly blank rock, except for a few places where there are etchings of people and pokemon.

Two other archaeologists are studying some ancient runes on the walls, and writing down each symbol. I head over to the large, door-like portion of the wall, and take my equipment bag from my gasping assistant's grasp.

Pulling out my tongue depressor, I begin chipping away dust and grime from the symbols, and squint in the dark. The ancient language we've translated up til now still doesn't make much sense...but if I could just move some of this grit...

I put some muscle into my scraping, and knock a large chunk off of the wall, before grinning triumphantly.

That's short lived however, because the next minute, I'm falling down a sheer drop off, and I'm too surprised to even scream.

~.0.~

The drop turns into more of a slide, and I lose my tongue depressor on the way..maybe that's what I accidentally jabbed myself with when I tried to stop falling. The tunnel abruptly stops, and I tumble across some rocky ground for a few feet before stopping.

Holding my stinging scrapes, I reach blindly for my extra flashlight, and pull it off of my belt before switching it on. My eyes widen in shock. This room is completely empty, and looks like a normal cave. I must've fallen into a robber trap or something...everyone did say this place was cursed..

I cuss loudly under my breath, and sit down to allow my aching body a rest.

After a couple minutes of thought, my stomach growls, and I pull my lunch from my equipment bag, which, by some miracle, I didn't lose on the fall. Munching on it quietly, I wonder if the others noticed I'm gone. They probably didn't, those moronic airheads. I take a swig from my water bottle, and wipe my mouth. Well, if I'm going to be stuck down here, I might as well have a thorough look around.

Pushing myself to my feet with my sore hands, I stumble across the small room with my tiny flash light, which sheds hardly any light making it hard to see.

Damn it! Why didn't I bring my 24 hour one!? I face palm over and over, before putting my hand on the wall. I might as well look for a way out while I'm here...because there's no way my walkie-talkie would work so far below ground...I really need to invest in an Xtransceiver...

I look around the dark, tiny room, before taking one step back, and getting my heel caught in the wall.

"WHAT THE-!" I start, but shine my flashlight down to see an odd looking rock. Leaning down, I give it a hard push, and a loud grinding noise fills the air. I back up, and watch as the wall slides away, and another room appears.

My eyes widen, and I carefully enter it. The room glitters with jewels of every kind that are embedded in the walls and in piles on the floor, murals of legendary pokemon cover the walls, and a golden sarcophagus on the far side of the room. I ignore all the jewels; that's not something I'm interested in. What really interests me, are the Poke-glyphics and drawings on the walls. And I might look at the sarcophagus later.

~.0.~

After documenting the murals on the walls, I come out of my mesmerized state, and check my watch. It's been four hours already...

The pictures on the wall depict such pokemon as Celebi, and Arceus, floating above groups of humans, and some other pokemon dancing in circles. If I wasn't an archaeologist, I wouldn't understand any of this.

I rub my stomach, and take a sip of water. Maybe I'll preoccupy myself with studying the sarcophagus now. I climb over to it, and flip my notebook to a new page. That's when I notice the sarcophagus isn't a sarcophagus at all.

It's basically a full body mold of a PERSON _inside_ a lidless coffin. I stumble backwards, and stare at the young face of male before me. He is wearing a Shendyt and his chest is uncovered, as his arms are crossed, while holding two scepters. Shaking my head, I walk back over to it, and start deciphering the dialogue written on the edges of the coffin.

I stare at the page of words I've written, and my face turns bright red.

* * *

_~*To thee who unravel me from my slumber, put thy breath of life into me, thus, rightfully gaining the title of my savior*~_

* * *

To someone who has translated such writing as this, it is quite simple.

My face feels incredibly hot, and I slap my cheeks.

The inscription basically says, to awaken him, to give him life, through breath...which means...it's sorta like CPR...but that easily can translate into...

I drop my notebook on the ground.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T DO THIS!" The room echos my voice back at me, and I hug myself tightly.

I'm glad no one is here to see my childish behavior. I shouldn't be acting like this! I should just test out my theory and be done with it! It's not like it will work... I turn to look at the sleeping face of the...I guess I could say "_mummy"_...and move in closer.

I place a hand on the chest of the statue, and get on my tip toes before squeezing my eyes shut, leaning in and...

My lips are shut tightly, but I lightly brush them across the stone lips of the statue.

I'm still for a minute, waiting, but nothing happens. I'm opening one eye to see if anything has changed, but that is when I notice it...

Whatever my mouth is touching...it is warm.

Both my eyes fly open, and I stare into the cobalt eyes of another.

I stumble backwards yelling loudly.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

**Hehehe! This was just _so_ interesting. I love Pokeshipping. I mean, c'mon! Ash is a MUMMY! What is weirder than that!?**

**Hmmmmm...maybe I should make this a twoshot..? I dunno...maybe. ;)**

**Please review!**

**Edit: 11/24/13 I added some descriptions since I forgot to do so when writing it. (I should never write in the middle of the night. -_- )**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

~Chapter 2~

**Here are replies to guest reviews~**

**chica36: Thanks! :) I added some descriptions for you! :D And here is chapter 2 for ya!**

**caspian: Well, here it is!**

**Ready to Fly: I did! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, ppls! Here's the next part!**

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained_

_for..._

* * *

I don't register the pain until I've been lying on the ground for about a ten seconds.

Sitting up, I groan, and look up at the elevated sarcophagus, where a DEAD person should be, but instead, I see a young boy staring back at me. His raven colored hair sticks out around his head in a shaggy way, his eyes are as dark as night with a piercing look, his face is youthful, with two Z markings on his cheeks, and his skin is slightly sun-kissed. Neither of us move for a moment, and he takes a step forward. I scream, and grab one of my tools and throw it at him.

"MUMMY!" I shriek, and back up. Well, he IS covered partially in wrappings, so the title should work...

"OW!" a deep-ish voice exclaims. "That hurt!" I peek at the mummy with one eye, and notice him crouching on the ground, holding his head in agony. I slowly open both eyes, and look at him with wide eyes.

"First thing I see when I wake up is someone trying to assassinate me!" the boy grumbles. "Guards!"

Silence.

He frowns, then turns to me.

"Who...are you?" I manage to say without stuttering. He walks towards me, and I get to my feet in case I need to fight.

"I'm the King, who else would I be?" he says, his eyebrows raised in annoyance.

He gives me a once over, before smirking.

"You're cute," he says. "Who are you?" I turn Tamato berry scarlet, and point a finger at him.

"Listen here, buster," I say. "I'm an archaeologist here, and I'm excavating this tomb. And you had the NERVE to come back to life!"

"Back to life!?" the boy scoffs. "As if, I just went to sleep!"

I deadpan.

"No. Really. You were a piece of stone mere moments ago," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Prove it." I cross my arms and stalk over to his coffin, and point at the inscription. He rubs his arms while reading, and his expression creases into confusion.

"I don't understand this..." he murmurs, then turns to me. "But it looks like you woke me up! You know what that means?" I frown.

"Eh..."

"You're my savior, so when you kissed me, I woke up!" I punch him in the gut, my face burning.

"Don't bring that up!" I snap. "Freakish mummy..." He winces, and looks at me.

"What's wrong? All the girls from my time would've loved the chance to kiss me, so why are you so angry?!" I turn away.

"Was...that maybe your...-?"

"_DON'T_ SAY IT!"

"FIRST KISS!" He says enthusiastically, which earns him another hit in the solar plexus. Doubling over, he groans.

"Owie..." I cross my arms.

"Serves you right," I grumble, looking away in embarrassment. If I had known this would happen, I would've have kiss the statue in the first place. He straightens up.

"Well, besides that, may I ask the name of my beautiful savior?" I glare at him for a moment, then sigh.

"It's Misty." He smiles.

"Nice name, I am King Ash!"

"Please leave off the King part," I say, sweatdropping. Ash shrugs.

"I guess since I am in a different time period, my title has ceased to exist..." he murmurs, looking sad. I suddenly feel guilty.

"Ah...well, why don't we get out of here, I can show you around..." I frown. "But..."

"But?" Ash asks, eyebrows raised.

"I think we're trapped in here..." I mumble.

"Really? No we aren't! Look!" he says, and walks over to his coffin. "The way out is right here!" He pushes a block that had previously been hidden by his body in the sarcophagus, and an opening appears. I blink.

"Where does that lead?" I ask. He grins, and holds out his hand.

"To paradise!"

~.0.~

I deadpan.

"Paradise? This is the desert," I state. "Where have you been for the past hundred plus years? Oh wait..you were somehow turned to stone and left in a burial." Ash crosses his arms over his bare chest.

"Yeah, thanks," he mutters. "But a long time ago, this used to be a beautiful oasis." He leans over my shoulder, and points.

"See, where those dunes are? There used to be rolling hills of tall grass where many bug type pokemon lived. Right across from that were several trees that surrounded a small lagoon."

His hands paint the landscape, and right before my eyes, I feel as if I can almost see it. Then I blink, and it disappears. I turn around, and Ash grins at me.

"Now, we need to find some food, I'm STARVING!" I chuckle quietly.

"Well, you _have_ been asleep for almost a thousand years..." I say. "I guess I could help you with a little bit of supper."

~.0.~

We are almost at camp, when I remember Ash is wearing nothing but a skirt, basically, and won't put down his scepters. I make a face. I'll need to sneak him in somehow, and get him to wear one of our uniforms.

"Hey," I say. "You stay here for a moment, I need to check something." Ash shrugs.

"Okay."

I tiptoe into camp, and steal into the men's tent to grab a uniform. Pushing the flap up, I peek inside, and look around for anyone. Seeing that the cost is clear, I step forward, and head to the wooden chest where the clothes are kept. I pass several bunks where bags of chips and messy bedsheets are strewn, and stop at the end of the tent.

Prying open the lock, I push the lid up, and deftly pick through the clothes until I find something good for Ash to wear.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks, and I spin around.

Ash stands there staring at me.

"YOU," I hiss. "I told you to stay back there!"

"I got bored." I growl.

"Put these on," I say, holding out the clothes, "and wear them like I do." I turn around, and in a couple minutes, Ash says he has them on. I look at him, and see how it is on perfectly.

"At least you aren't stupid," I say. "Now, we need to leave this tent..."

"...I wonder where Misty went?" a voice drifts from outside.

I admit, I panic.

Grabbing Ash, I shove him under a bunk.

"What-?"

"NOW." He obeys, and I roll under one on the opposite side of the tent. The voices enter the tent, and I hold my breath as they rummage about their possessions.

"Where'd my drying underwear go?"

"I dunno, you probably lost it again, or a pokemon stole it."

"Shuddap!" The two disappear, and I let out a quick sigh. We both get out from our hiding places, and exit the tent.

"Misty, what was that about?" Ash asks.

"Well, I don't really think anyone would believe you are an ancient king from a thousand years ago who just HAPPENED to come back to life about half an hour ago, so no, I'd rather you not be caught in only a skirt!" I snap.

And anyway, they would ask how he was brought back, and I want to leave out the kiss part of the story as much as possible...

I rub my forehead.

"I see..." I hear Ash say. "If that's the case...I won't keep it a secret!" I whirl around.

"WHAT?" Ash smirks.

"I'll keep my King-ly-ness a secret, but only if you let me court you."

I turn red.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I exclaim. "And for your information, 'courting' is called _dating_ now." I turn away, my face burning.

"Well, will you accept my terms?"

I shake, and hope he doesn't see it.

I take a deep breath, and blurt-"YES! I WILL!"

* * *

**Hmmm...I have enough ideas to make it have one or two more chapters...but I dunno...it might be hilarious to just end it here! XD**

**Tell me what you guys thought!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

~Chapter 3~

**Ready to fly: Thanks! It might be...I don't know for sure.. XD Wait, what blush? *Blushes* ;)**

**Chica36: Here's chapter 3!**

**Well...since several people want me to turn this into a longer fic...(even though this should be the LAST chapter) I'm thinking I might make it into a full one. Like, mostly drabble, with a big plot point every now and then, since I'm going to write this one at my leisure. ^-^ ENJOY~**

**(Though, once I finish the original ending I was going to post, I'll post it too, just cuz I feel like it. Because this was only going to be 3 chapters...at first.)**

* * *

Ash picks at the black fabric; his new clothes are now a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a red hat.

"Do I really have to wear this? My Shendyt was WAY more comfortable."

"Suck it up," I snap. "I refuse to go on a date with someone who is wearing clothing from the store called _ANCIENT HISTORY_!" I turn around and stalk away. Ash sighs, and follows.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Earlier you said it was no big deal!"

"It is a big deal!" Ash blinks.

"So this is your-" "DON'T!" "-FIRST DATE!" I punch him in the stomach.

"OW!" I huff and puff while walking away. I cannot BELIEVE this guy! Ash continues to follow me.

"Hey...where are we going first?"

"To the movies!" I bark. Ash mumbles under his breath, and we head down another street.

"How much farther?"

"A block," I say, rolling my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ we have to walk around a large section of town to get to the theater, okay?" Ash sighs.

"I still don't get it..." We are getting close to the movie theater when a couple guys walk up to us.

"Hey, do you wanna go on a date with us cool guys?" one asks. I deadpan.

"Seriously?" I shake my head. "Losers." I walk past them, but one reaches out and grabs my shoulder.

Without even pausing, I grab him by the scruff of his neck, and flip him over my shoulder so that he lands on a fountain. I smirk.

"See? I told you that you were losers." The two scramble around, and run off, crying. I laugh loudly.

"Stupid morons." Ash stares at me.

"Wow, you're so cool!" I grin.

"I know."

We pass the fountain, and reach the theater.

"Which movie do you wanna see?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what a movie is...but how about the Pikachu one?" Ash says quietly.

"Why Pikachu?" I inquire. He blinks then looks up at me.

"Oh, no reason.." I shrug.

"Okay." Pulling out some poke dollars I head over to the counter.

"Wait!" Ash says. "Since I was the one who asked you out, I should be the one to pay...at least, that's what I read in a book." I roll my eyes.

"It's no big deal, movies are cheap-" He pulls out an ancient looking bag, and drops it on the counter.

"Will this be good enough to pay for the tickets, he asks the woman. She gives him a look.

"We only accept money-" Her eyes bug out as the sack leaks open and pure gold coins scatter. Ash picks out two and hands them to her.

"These are good right?" The woman just opens and closes her mouth like a Magikarp and Ash smiles.

"We'll take the two tickets to Pikachu's First Love," I say. After obtaining our tickets, we walk into the luxurious building. The carpets stretch across the floor in a royal purple, and glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling, lighting up the room to make it look like a castle.

"You said this place wasn't expensive..." Ash says. "It looks nice."

"Well, there are nicer ones than this," I state, as we look up at the sign that shows which theater we are supposed to go too.

"Pikachu's First Love," I say, reading the curved, golden print. "This is our theater! But let's get some food first." I lead Ash towards concessions, and we stand in line behind a young couple holding hands.

"Do you want soda, or ice cream, Leaf?" the boy asks.

"Gary, you should know what I like! Ice cream of course, duh."

I chuckle at their interactions, and after they pay, walk over to the counter.

"I'd like a large popcorn, and two ice cream floats." The cashier nods, and an assistant from the back brings us our order on a blue tray. I pay, and the cashier smiles, tipping his red visor at us.

"Enjoy the movie." I hand Ash his ice cream, and walk inside our theater.

"It's dark, why is it dark in here?" Ash asks.

"Well, then the screen will be brighter," I reply.

"Screen? Doesn't fire light up your stages?"

"Stage?" I make a face in confusion.

"Yeah, for pokemon performances!" We sit down in our seat, and I get Ash to try his ice cream.

"OH MY GOSH!" he yells. I immediately clamp a hand over his mouth.

"SHH!" I whisper. "You can't be loud in here."

"But...b-b-b-but this stuff tastes AMAZING, I've never had it before! What is it made of!?"

"Uhh, Moomoo milk, chocolate, and sugar?" Ash then downs his ice cream in a gulp.

"AGH!" I smack him for being loud.

"Ow!" he says. "My head is FREEZING!"

"Well, that's what happens when you swallow your ice cream in one go." He winces, and holds his head.

"The agony...!" I roll my eyes.

"Here, eat some fresh popcorn, it's still warm." Ash looks over at it, and takes a handful before popping it into his mouth. He swallows and is about to yell again, but stops, leans over to me, and whispers in my ear.

"That was amazing too!" he says excitedly. His face is so close to me that I feel a blush forming on my cheeks. My eyes widen.

_NO! Misty, stop this RIGHT NOW!_ I slap myself several times, and shake my head as Ash munches on the popcorn.

"When is the move supposed to start?"

"Oh, about now..." I state. The screen flashes to life, and the music blares through the speaker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~.0.~

"I can't believe you got scared of the movie," I state.

"But everyone was trapped in a SCREEN! Of course it was scary! Plus, that thing you called a _title screen_ was coming right for us!" I sigh.

"Whatever...let's just go to a cafe and get something to eat," I tell him. Both of us head towards the cafe, and when I push open the door, the bell rings.

"Welcome to Cafe Cloyster!" a woman calls from behind the counter. I lead Ash over to the bar in front of her.

"I'd like a caramel latte with extra caramel, and a cinnamon scone." The woman nods. "And for you, young man?" He looks over at me.

"Uhh..."

"He will take iced tea, and a bagel," I tell the woman, saying the only items on the menu Ash shouldn't make too much of a fuss over.

"Alright! Give us a few minutes and we'll have it out!" I nod, and lean back in my seat.

"Oh, I just noticed," Ash says. "Why aren't you wearing your archaeologist uniform?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm on a date. I'm going to wear something nice." I glance down at myself. I'm wearing a thin, yellow sweater, a short, jean skirt, and chocolate brown boots. I love boots.

"And?" He shrugs.

"You look pretty." I whirl away from him, my face turning red.

_Snap out of it Mist! _

I hear Ash sigh, and turn around.

"What is it?" I ask. He rests his head on his palms and frowns.

"Are...there other ruins people are investigating now?" he asks. I tilt my head to the side as our food is set before us on plastic plates.

"Yeah, in other regions. Why?"

"Well..." Ash starts, but hesitates. "Do you think we could go to one of them?" I choke on my latte and stare at him.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking...if I ended up how I was for a thousand years...who's to say I was the only one?"

* * *

**Hehe! I'll end it there. ^-^**

**Tell me what you guys thought!**

**Oh! Btw...I'm going to start updating this story every week if I write a chapter, so make sure you check regularly!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 4~

**Wow, I'm surprised by how popular this story has become in just a few days. XD Though it's weird, because this isn't even my best story. Hmm...**

**Ready to fly: You'll seeeee! :) And yes, she was quite shocked!**

**And since it's Thanksgiving, I thought: What the heck? I'll post a chapter so you guys would be happy. :) Happy Thanksgiving! ;)**

* * *

Ash is laughing hysterically on the floor when I walk into room.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He sits up, wiping his eyes and grins.

"Th-there's this s-show called "Earth", and it's where p-people don't have P-pokemon!" he giggles. "They live in such p-places called America, a-and Britain! I c-cannot believe how genius this story is! N-no Pokemon, what a j-joke!" He falls over in a fit of laughter again, and I roll my eyes.

"It's just a TV show. There's no way something like this is real," I mutter. I go to sit at my desk, and start studying some samples from Ash's "burial" site. I can't let anyone know I'm housing an ancient from a thousand years ago in my apartment, so for now, I'll pretend to be doing work.

Ever since Ash mentioned going to another region, he's neglected to talk about it. He always brushes it off when I bring it up, and I tell him that with my connections, I could get us there in a day, but he says that we don't need to bother with it right now. I sigh. There's only one way I'm going to be able to get us to go.

Standing up, I turn to face the young king.

"Ash," I say. He looks over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" I reach into my pocket, and draw out a folder.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask him; he shrugs.

"Uhh...is it movie tickets? I'd rather not go there again..." I shake my head.

"No, we are going by plane to Hoenn."

~.0.~

"I _said_ I didn't need to go!" Ash tells me for the fortieth time, and yes, I counted. I whirl around.

"Well, too bad, I'm not going to hide you in my apartment forever, because I need to figure out how you...became a mummy and then somehow you weren't. Plus, if there are others like you, then perhaps we can ask them what happened." Ash goes silent.

"And if they are from the same time period as you, don't you think they'd be your friends?" The ancient king shrugs.

"Some might..some not."

"Why?"

"Well, just like people now, I had enemies too," he replies, looking into the distance...at a vending machine. His eyes bug out.

"What. Is. That?"

I sigh.

Here we go again...

"THIS IS FASCINATING!" Ash exclaims, hugging the machine, and earning him several stares.

"Misty, how do I use it!?"

I hide my face with one hand, and walk over.

Pulling out a couple Pokedollars, I hand them to him.

"Put these in that slot, and pick out the drink you want," I mutter, my cheeks flaring. I watch him as he stares at all the choices.

And...we're still here ten minutes later.

"Umm, Ash?" I start, but he turns to me and he's practically in tears.

"I CAN'T CHOOSE!" he cries. I deadpan.

"You're crying over a can of soda?" He sniffs.

"But they all have such fascinating names..." I roll my eyes, and press the closest one. A can clinks out at the bottom, and Ash jumps.

"What was that!?" he asks in worry, looking around. "Is someone after us!?" I lean down and pull out the can from the machine.

"Wow! How'd you get that!?" he asks in amazement. I hand it to him.

"Just take it." He does, then stares.

"How do I open this?" he asks.

"You've got to pull the tab-" He shakes it really hard, but grasps the tab as soon as I mention it, and it clicks open.

"Ash, no-!"

PSHHHHHH! The soda explodes in his face, and he stands, dumbfounded.

"Umm,..." I start, but his face breaks into a big grin.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ash cheers. "I want another one! Sodas are GREAT!" I sweatdrop.

"That's not what they're for..." I mumble, but buy him another.

~.0.~

"Flight 240 Omega, for Hoenn, will be taking off soon," a speaking blares. "Boarding begins now." I grab Ash's arm and drag him away from where he'd been staring at the large, pretzels as they spun in a plastic container.

"I want one!" Ash whines. I groan; he's acting like a freakin' five-year-old! I let go of the back of his shirt, and he turns around.

"How old are you anyway?" I ask him, realizing, I never had inquired his age before. He shrugs.

"I don't know how long I've been asleep," he says.

"No," I say. "What was the last birthday you had?" He scrunches up his face.

"Erm...eighteen I think..." I stare.

"You...you're...YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!?" I yelp. He holds up his hands.

"What's wrong with that? Is it because I'm too young to be a King? Well, let me tell you, my ancestor King Archibald was five when-"

"Shut it!" I hold my head in my hands.

I can't BELIEVE this! I've had an EIGHTEEN year old in my apartment for two weeks!

I start feeling a bit dizzy, and tip over to the side before leaning on something...and that something is Ash.

"You okay?" he asks. I immediately push myself away.

"Yeah, we need to board the plane now," I say. The two of us head towards the terminal, and walk past the flight attendant.

"Enjoy your trip!" she trills after taking our tickets. I climb onto the metal steps before passing the cockpit, and into first class. The seats are all royal blue, and everything is spacious. Sitting down, I shove all my belongings into the overhead compartment, and allow Ash to squeeze by me to get the window seat.

"This is so COOL!" Ash exclaims. "Why aren't we flying on Pidgeot though? Is this a new evolution of Pidgeot? And how come it isn't eating us?" I whack him on the head, and hand him my touch screen device.

"Read about planes you clueless moron," I state, and turn away from him before pulling out my archaeology book.

"Excuse me," a voice says, and I look up.

"Yes?"

"Are you an archaeologist?" the boy across from me asks. I nod.

"Yes, I'm Misty Waterflower."

"You're _the_ Misty Waterflower? Wow, I'm a fan," he says. "I'm helping my uncle excavate a tomb in Hoenn, even though I'm not an archaeologist." I smile.

"That's nice," I say.

"Yeah, we're going to be working on the one near Sootopolis city." I blink.

"That's the exact same one we're going too!" I say. "So I'll be seeing you...?" He smirks and flicks his green hair.

"Drew. My name is Drew Hayden."

* * *

**Tehe! I just love stopping chapters at moments like this. ^-^**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 5~

* * *

**Ready to fly/guest: Hehe, happy turkey day to you too! And about Drew and May...you'll have to seeee! And since you like this story, as well as my collab story Alter-Ego, I suggest you just make an account. ;) It makes things much easier, and you'll get updates. Chica36 did! ^-^ And thanks for always being a faithful reviewer! ^-^**

**Ah...the thrills of making cosplay. ^w^ I'm so excited for my next one. It's gonna be great! Anyone else made a cosplay before? :)**

* * *

I grin.

"Well, I guess I can show you how to be an archeologist," I say, leaning forward. "I'm pretty good at my job." Drew flicks his hair.

"I'm no amateur, just need to get more practice." I open my mouth to say something, but someone puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back. I turn around and see Ash frowning.

"What?" I ask him. The king blinks, and lets me go.

"I...I don't know...I just suddenly felt a little sick, and I'm not exactly sure why..." Ash sits back and puts a hand to his chin, deep in thought. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maybe you're just nervous about flying in a plane?"

"Attention, we will be taking off shortly," the pilot says through the speakers. I lean back into my seat and close my eyes.

My book slips from my hands, and I find myself drifting off to sleep.

~.0.~

"MISTY, MISTY, MISTY!" I'm jolted from sleep, and look over to see Ash holding a styrofoam cup proudly.

"This extremely nice lady just gave me this cup of chocolate! And it was for free!" he says excitedly. I begin rubbing my head.

"She is a flight attendant. Of course she is going to give out refreshments." Ash frowns.

"Are you sure she wasn't just being nice?" I nod sleepily.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure."

~.0.~

A girl in a flight uniform holds her tray under her arm, and smirks, before climbing back into a small room too the side. She ducks between some boxes and crouches down on the floor.

"We're almost ready," she says to a figure in the back.

"Nice," is the response, before they look out the window.

"Gyarados, Twister."

~.0.~

Ash suddenly jerks, looking around carefully. I look over at him.

"What's wrong now?" I ask him. He frowns.

"Something isn't right..." he murmurs. "I sense something..."

"What, are you going to go all _mysterious_ on me?" I ask. "I don't think-"

With a bang, the plane jerks, and everyone goes flying.

"MIST!" I open my eyes and see Ash. He's holding onto me, and shaking slightly. He must've cushioned my fall...and hurt himself in the process. I push myself off, and fight away the blush.

"What's going on!?" I exclaim. I see Drew on the ground a couple feet away, and drag him over to where Ash is. I'm no flight expert, so I don't know what to do in this situation...

The plane takes another hit, and I look out the window.

"A TWISTER!?" I shriek, my eyes bugging out. There were clear, blue skies just a few minutes ago!

Huddling with the two boys, I pull them both towards me, and search the emergency kit. After fumbling around, I find the parachutes, and fasten them around the boys.

The plane starts spinning, and I get dizzy, but manage to put mine on. I glance out the window, and see the circulating winds getting closer. I hold the parachute trigger in my hand and ready myself to press it.

CRASH!

The plane is ripped apart, and I slam my thumb onto the switch.

* * *

**:D Yup. I'm going to end it there. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...I'm just really tired.. T^T**

**As always...tell me what you think. :)**

**~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 6~

* * *

**Ready to fly: Alright!**

**Grrrr I'm having writers block...mehhh... -_- And half of my readers like Drew, while the other half don't. (I'm only talking about 2 people. Lol! ) Anyway, I hope the next few chapters make everyone happy. ^-^**

**I'm gonna leave you guys with ANOTHER short chapter! :D Sorry! I'm being lazy. ;)**

* * *

The ground feels unnaturally hot against my skin as I try to move. Something gritty scratches my cheek, and I pry my eyes open with pure will. The sun blinds me momentarily, as I roll over onto my back, and onto something.

No, scratch that. Some_one_.

Leaping to my feet-as well as anyone who feels like they've been dropped out of an airplane-I trip and fall face first into the sand.

Sand. Wait. Sand plus hot usually equals one of two things: desert, or island?

A groan causes my ears to perk up. Whirling around, I see Drew's face cringe as he opens his eyes. I stumble over to him, and am suddenly jerked back. Thinking it is Ash, I turn to yell at him, but that is when I see my parachute it tangled in a tree.

Detatching myself from it, I kneel by Drew.

"You okay?" I ask him. He nods.

"I feel like I jumped out of an airplane, got hit by a tornado, and landed on an island," he grumbles. I sigh.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I reply. His eyes open.

"_What_?"

I stand up as he rubs his head.

"I'm going to go find some water," I say. "We're stuck on an island, because I see trees, and the air smells of salt." Drew nods.

"Yeah, yeah...just leave me here for a few minutes so I can think all this over." I walk away from Drew and into the trees. My heart is hammering loudly, and it's not because of Drew. I know I tied Ash, Drew and I all together...so where is he?

I lean back against a tree, and rub my eyes.

Even though I've known Ash for such a short period of time, I still feel terrible when I think of him being...gone. I mean, we just became girlfriend and boyfriend a little while ago! That is NOT supposed to happen to a new couple.

I shake my head.

Nope.

I'm going to find him, then slap that mummy back to life before yelling in his face to stay by me so I can keep him safe.

Muttering profanities under my breath, I scavenge around for water, until finding a tiny pool where some pokemon are sleeping. Looking around, I find a large leaf, before weaving several others together to make a basket of some sort so that I can carry water to Drew.

"Yo! Grass head!" I call. "Get off your lazy butt and get your water! I'm going to start looking for a way off this island!" Drew doesn't move.

"Umm..." I start.

"It's fine, just leave the water over there," he says. "I'll get it in a minute..." I frown, before walking over to him.

"What's wrong with your voice?" I ask him. He looks away from me, and I lean down, then poke him in the stomach. He lets out a loud yell and I wince.

"Sorry," I say, and pour some water into his mouth. "If you were injured, you should have told me."

He grunts. "It's no big deal..."

I roll my eyes.

"Shut up. Just tell me what's wrong, or I'm gonna poke you again." Drew's eyes widen.

"Okay, okay!" he yelps. "I think I bruised my back when I hit the ground." I nod.

"Okay..." I murmur, then look at him. "I'm not a doctor, so I have no clue what to do." Drew stares.

"Well, that's not very good, is it?" I shake my head.

"Nope."

"What should I do?" he asks. I shrug.

"I'll just wing it, and hope something works." Drew looks at me warily.

"Have you ever taken care of a sick or injured person...?" I grin.

"Nope, never!" Drew groans, and facepalms.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

…

I try to make Drew as comfortable as possible, but the noise of my stomach tells me that I am to have to time to rest. Sighing, I envision a large, delicious pizza, and a coke.

Unfortunately, I am forced to find some creepy looking fruit for our lunch...or is it dinner time? I pick some fruit while mumbling about how I should've learned how to tell time from the sun when I was in school.

"Hey, Misty?" Drew calls.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you come back here very slowly, and quietly?" I frown, and pull the last fruit down from a branch.

"Sure, how come?" Drew doesn't answer, so I head back towards where he is sitting. He beckons me forward.

"Keep coming..." he says. I roll my eyes.

"I don't understand what you want."

"Shh." I glare, and stop walking.

"If you're going to prank me-"

"Ssssssss!"

I freeze.

Oh...shit...

Whipping around, I hurl several fruits in succession like a baseball star, hitting the group of Seviper behind me.

"RUN!" Drew screams. I take off down the sand dunes, and grab Drew's arm before half dragging, and half carrying him on my back down the beach.

"Seeeeeeviper!" the poison types hiss.

"DAMN IT!" I scream back. Tossing Drew behind a boulder as if he were a rag doll, I turn around, before holding up my fists.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way, huh?" Drew watches from a distance as I beat the crap out of the snakes. Snatching the tail of one, I swing it in a circle and allow it to fly into another.

Once those two are in a tangled mess, I dodge the fangs of the third, and grabs its neck before riding it around in circles.

"TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN WORM!" The three snakes-who are in such shock to be beaten up by a human-slither away in a hurry, wailing all the way. I clap my hands together, as if I were dusting them off, and turn to Drew, hands on my hips.

"How was that?" I ask him. He stares.

"You're one scary teenager." With that, he tips over, and faints. If he hadn't fainted, I'd beat the living daylights out of him for calling me scary. Lowering my temper, I let out a breath, and drag him behind me as I try to find a new place to rest for the night.

That's when I hear a bloodcurdling scream.

**No One's POV**

"They survived the fall," a girl's voice says. "It is definitely the right person." She turns to her companion, and twirls her shoulder length brown hair between her fingers.

"Excellent," says the boy beside her. "Let's call for reinforcements."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe! I think I'll make ALL my chapters end in a cliffhanger from now on! ;D How does that sounds guys? :PPP**

**As always...tell me what you thought! ^-^ (And yeah, I know this chapter was boring, but whatev!)**

**~Misty**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 7~

**Chica36: Maybe...probably. :P Yeah, this was going to be a one shot...though I continued it so my readers wouldn't attack me. *Hides behind my computer*. Yeah, it's safer to do what the readers want. Lol! Cuz someone said they'd hate me if I didn't continue this...**

**Ready to fly: I'm sure it will be! XD**

**Imma gonna give you a short chapter for you all as an early Christmas present! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES! ;D *Continues eating ice cream***

* * *

Whirling around, I look towards some cliffs.

"Drew," I say. "Stay here." Pushing him into some bushes I sprint towards the screaming. I know that voice.

"I'M GONNA DIE! WHY ARE POKEMON TRYING TO EAT MEEEEEEE!?" I roll my eyes, and stop in front of the jungle. Why does there have to be so many vines in the way!?

Grabbing one, I start swinging through the trees.

Damn, now I feel like some sort of monkey person. Groaning, I land, and snag another before swinging down towards a valley. I spot a head of raven colored hair, and smirk.

"There you are," I say, before shouting. "BACK OFF YOU ZANGOOSE!" Ash looks up just in time to see me as I catch him around the middle, and drag him with me and onto a high cliff. Letting him go with a thunk, I grin.

"I am totally awesome. I saved two boys' butts in the SAME HOUR!" Ash rubs his head.

"I thought I was going to die!" he yelps, before hugging me tightly. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING MEEEEE!" I pry him off.

"Let go!" I snap.

"Okay..." he whimpers as I hold up a trowel from my belt. Sighing, I look down at the pack of Zangoose.

"We need to get off this island," I say. "Follow me." I begin climbing up cliff face.

"Umm..."

"What?" I ask.

"I can't climb up this..." I roll my eyes before dropping back down, and hunching over.

"Hop on," I say. Ash gives me a quizzical look.

"Huh?"

I groan.

"Seriously? I'm going to give you a piggyback ride, or I can leave you here, your choice." Ash hurries to hop onto my back, and I start climbing. It's pretty easy to climb when I'm by myself...but with Ash on my back weighing me down, it doesn't really help.

I purse my lips together, and drag myself up the sheer cliff before reaching the top in a couple minutes.

Panting, I shove Ash off, and I stretch.

"Okie dokie...now let's go." Ash follows me as I try to head back to where I conveniently left Drew.

…

"YOU!" Ash shouts, as he looks at Drew.

"Yeah...and?" Ash crosses his arms.

"Uh...I just...I don't like you very much." Drew raises an eyebrow.

"And for what reason?" Ash opens his mouth, then closes it.

"I don't know..." I knock Ash flat with my fist.

"Stop being weird, and help me think of a way to get off this freaking ISLAND!" I exclaim. Both boys shut up, and ponder how to get out of our situation.

"How about we build an airplane, and fly away?" Ash suggests.

"Yeah, and we can make it out of coconuts and tree branches...yeah, that would work you idiot," Drew snarkily remarks. Ash jumps up.

"Why you-!" I shove the heads together, and they hold them in agony.

"Shuddap!" I exclaim. "Why don't we just build a raft or a canoe and paddle to Hoenn? We can bring food along with us." I stomp away and start looking for supplies.

The boys look after me.

…

Drew picks fruit from a tree as I collect coconuts.

"Thanks for helping me," I say, "even though you're injured."

"I'm fine," he says shrugging. I reaches up really high to grab a fruit, but he's too short. I'm taller, so I grab the fruit for him, and toss it. He catches it and places the pile on the ground a couple feet away.

I yank another coconut off a small tree, and hop down onto the ground.

"This should be enough," I say, wiping my hands. "Let's go see what tree Ash has found."

"GUYS!" I hear and turn to see Ash...carrying a freaking LOG that's larger than him by about ten feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelp, and start towards him when I trip.

"Watch out!" Before I know it, Drew has tried to catch me, but failed and the both of us fall onto the ground in a heap...

That's not all.

In the process, Drew's mouth, and mine have...collided.

I deadpan, and wonder how the hell I deserve to have my first kiss stolen by the fault of my own klutziness.

I hear a loud gasp, as Drew sits up, his face pale.

"Oh shit..." I groan, and turn to face Ash.

* * *

**Mudkipster! Please don't hurt me! *Runs away* I'm going on vacation! Byyeeeee!**

**~Misty**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 8~

**Mudkipster didn't end up hurting me, it was chica36! *Rubs sore head from mallet whack* Owie... :'c**

**Anyyyyywayyyyyy! I've gotten 33 reviews, and this story hasn't been up for very long. HUH! :D Thanks a lot peoples! ;)**

**Ready to fly: …...I think so too. O.o**

**By the way...I won't be able to update this fanfiction as often as I want, because of some... complications...plus I need to update Kingdoms, BW2, and The Misty Mermaid...erk... *Sweatdrops***

**Sorryyyyy. :c**

* * *

Ash's face is unreadable. And he's staring at Drew. Those two together are NOT good signs that this is going to end well. I jump to my feet and walk slowly over to him.

"Heh...well, so you are here...and I'm here...and...we're going to calm down and eat a snack." Ash's head lowers, and I gulp. With a swift leap, he catapults himself into the air, and swings the tree trunk at Drew. My eyes widen and I run after him.

"Stop you IDIOT!" I shout, as Drew rolls out of the way of the log. I can't see Ash's eyes because of his ridiculously long bangs, and try to get close to him, but he somehow keeps me at a distance.

"What the hell Ash!?" I screech, my temper flaring. Ash continues to chase Drew around, and I find no other choice but to get into the middle of this freaking mess. I sprint over to stand in front of Drew, throwing up my hands, as the tree trunk sails towards me. I close my eyes.

"STOP ITTTT!" I feel a rush of wind, and then..nothing. Opening one eye, I look up to see Ash, he's barely holding the log inches away from my face, and he could drop it. I back up. Ash lets the trunk go, and it lands in the sand with a thud. I run over to him, and grab him by the scruff of his neck.

"YOU MORON!" I shout, and shake him hard. Ash yelps as I drop him. I dust my hands off and stomp over to Drew.

"And YOU! You stole my first kiss, so I require payment for that." Drew pales.

"I swear it was an accident," he tells me. I roll my eyes.

"That was obvious." I turn back to Ash who is giving me a confused look.

"What!?" I snap.

"What...just happened?" he asks. I stare at him in amazement of his stupidity.

"REALLY!?"

~.0.~

Drew and Ash sit at opposite ends of the soon-to-be canoe, carving away at it with shells. I look at them like a boot camp director, and frown at their work. I'm so pissed right now, I could probably use my anger to FLY me to Hoenn.

I run a hand through my hair, and sigh. Drew and Ash freeze, waiting to see if I'm going to scold them again. I don't, and they slowly go back to work. Stalking back and forth, I mull over what I'm furious about. I'm stuck on an island, on an island with TWO idiots, plus, I'm the only one with a brain, I have to get off the island to go to Hoenn, and MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN!

I give both boys a withering look, and they hide behind the canoe. It's gotten a lot farther along since I last looked... I walk over and inspect it.

"Once you guys are done, I expect both of you to gather the supplies and more ores for paddling," I say. "Then, once that's done, you can rest. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

~.0.~

Drew is out for a restroom break when I see Ash staring intensely at the fire. He seems to be thinking about something really important...but what could it be? I walk over to him, and he jerks, then looks up at me.

"Ah...I'll get some fruit for our trip," he says, and runs over to our piles of food and starts loading them into the canoe.

_Huh_, I think, _what's bugging him?_

~.0.~

I open my eyes sleepily and look around. The few rays of light reaching over the horizon are the only way for me to know it's almost sunrise.

Sitting up, I bump both the boys with my elbows, and walk over to the canoe which is filled with our supplies. All three of us climb into the makeshift boat, and start paddling. I push the water away, and use thoughts of getting to my destination to push me through exhaustion.

"How do we know we're going the right way?" Drew asks. "Isn't this, like, really risky?" I scoff.

"It's called, mapping the sky's route," I say. "I used the position of the sun to figure out which direction Hoenn is, and as long as we don't stray from this path, we SHOULD be fine, so stop talking and let me concentrate!"

He's quiet, and I keep glancing at the sun to make sure we're still on the right course.

~.0.~

It's already almost a day before I see a strip of land. I hold my hand over my eyes to block out the sun, and squint.

"LAND!" Ash exclaims happily. I smack his head, and we paddle quicker, our strength revived.

~.0.~

Looking at all the tall buildings of Sootopolis, I take a large breath.

"I can't believe we actually survived and _canoed_ all the way to Hoenn...that never happens in reality..." I mutter.

"What was that?" Ash asks.

"Ah...nothing.." I say quickly. "I was talking to myself."

**No One's POV**

"They made it to Hoenn...is that alright?" the girl asks, twirling her long brown hair.

"Eh...sure," the boy replies. "Our superiors don't care unless..." The girl sighs.

"We should just follow them for now," she says. The boy nods.

"Sounds like a plan, miss L."

"Don't call me that you moron."

* * *

**Hehehe! The next chappy is gonna be AWESOME! New characters! ;)**

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh My, _Mummy_!

* * *

_Summery:_

_Misty, is a famous Kanto archeologist, and being only 16 years old at that! She takes an excavation job that many people are afraid to do, and in doing so...she has maybe got into more than she bargained for..._

* * *

~Chapter 9~

**Ready to fly: Lol, he really did! ;)**

**mudkipster: Lulz, yeah, they did canoe to Hoenn. XD And that's okay.**

**Well, here's the next chappy! ^.^ Though, I have to wonder...why do my readers keep threatening me!? :O Scythes, logs, mallets...etc... O.o...**

**Now I think I should probably make sure I don't get hurt and hide in a fortified castle! *Runs away* ^-^ I am a very smart author. *Skips away while eating pizza***

* * *

I feel my cheeks burning as everyone stares.

"Hey Mist!" Ash says, "look over there! That building is SOOO big!" My arms shake in anger as I try to suppress it.

"GET OFF THAT ELECTRIC POLE RIGHT NOW!" I shout.

Ash looks down, and jumps.

He JUMPS.

"IDIOT!"

Landing perfectly in front of me, he puts his hands on my hips.

"Something wrong Mist?" he asks. I punch him in the gut.

"You're so STUPID!" I growl. "Now stop acting dumb, and follow me. Where's Drew?"

Ash suddenly becomes uninterested.

"Oh...I don't know..."

"Please tell me you didn't lose him on purpose!" I complain. Ash looks away and starts whistling.

"GET ME DOWN!" I hear someone shout, and see Drew rolled snuggly in bubble wrap next to a bunch of fresh vegetables. "I AM NOT PRODUCE!"

I glare at Ash.

"Seriously?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," Ash says innocently. I roll my eyes, and grab him by the scruff of his neck before dragging him over to Drew.

"Untie him," I command. Ash crosses his arms.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't nice to try and sell someone as a vegetable."

"But he has green hair and everything!" Ash whines. I facepalm.

"That doesn't give you the right!"

"It totally does!" I sigh, and turn around and rip the bubble wrap off Drew, and send him spinning into Ash. I dust off my hands.

"Don't do it again, Ash," I say. "Or you're in big trouble." Ash pouts, and I lead the two boys through town.

"Why are people staring?" Drew asks after a while.

I look down at our clothes, and see we look like filthy workers from a mine or something who got in a fight with bubble wrap. I rub my temple.

"We need to buy some new clothes," I say. "Do either of you have any money on you?" Drew digs around in his pockets.

"I have two Pokedollars," he says. "But that's it." I sigh.

"Let's go to a clothes store and figure it out from there." All three of us head to the part of town that has most of the stores. Ash suddenly veers off and heads towards a building. I yelp, and run after him. He steps inside.

"Stop!" I exclaim. He turns around.

"Why?" he asks. "This place is called Beautiful Essentials, sounds like a place you'd like."

"NO!" I snap. "This is a lingerie store! Get out now!"

"What does that mean!?"

A store attendant looks at us both in confusion before I grab him, and pull the stupid King to a second hand store instead. Drew is laughing behind us, and I blush furiously.

"You moronic mummy!" I hiss under my breath. Ash stares at me quizzically.

"I still don't understand!"

I rub my face.

"You don't need to understand," I say. "Just pick out something and we'll figure out a way to buy it." Ash shrugs, and grabs the two nearest things.

"How about this?" I look over the outfit. It's a pair of jeans, red ballcap, black t-shirt, and a blue vest.

"Sure," I say, and turn to see what Drew picked out.

"How about this?" he asks me. It's a pair of pants, shirt, and vest.

"Don't try to copy me!" Ash growls.

"I'm not," he says. "This is what I usually wear, if you've forgotten." Ash crosses his arms and glares at the floor. I head over to the girls' section for a breath of fresh air.

Picking out a yellow tanktop, suspenders, and green shorts, I walk over to the boys.

"We need to pay for this," I say. "But I'm not sure how..." Turning, I look at Ash.

"Do you have any more-?"

Ash sighs, and snatches all the clothes from Drew and I before walking over to the counter.

"Here," he says. "I want these." Drew exits the store, clearly miffed.

I turn back to watch Ash, and see that his eyes are glowing.

"Ah, these will be free for you," the cashier says in a daze before putting it all in a bag. My eyes widen.

"Thank you!" Ash smiles, and walks over to me before taking my hand and walking outside. I stare.

"W-w-what did you do!?" I stutter. Ash glances at me.

"What are you talking about?"

He lets go of my hand, and walks away whistling.

I blink.

Was I imagining things...?

~.0.~

"NOW where is Ash?" I groan. Drew shrugs. "He disappeared, so maybe he's changing into his new clothes?" I cross my arms.

"Maybe..."

Both Drew and I head down into the town square.

"I'm going to go for a moment," Drew says. "I need to get a map." I nod, and sit down on the side of the fountain before tracing the water with my hand. Where could that idiotic mummy king be? I sigh, and turn around to come face to face with an ice cream cone.

Looking up, I see Ash.

"Here," he says, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for making you mad earlier." I stare at him for a bit, and he looks up at me nervously, his face a bit pink. I take the cone in my hand, and lick some strawberry ice cream. I can't help smiling.

Ash lets out a sigh of relief, and sits down next to me...and awfully close to me at that. I feel something cover my left hand and I realize its Ash's. I glance down between us, and look away, trying to keep my heart from beating fast.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ I agonize in my head. _He's sorta holding my hand! I need to get him to let go before I hyperventilate_!

Jumping to my feet, I slip and fall backwards...towards the water in the fountain.

"Misty!" Ash exclaims.

SPLASH!

I sit up coughing, and look down to see Ash cringing, half submerged in water and surrounded by coins.

"Ow..." he mumbles. I feel his arms are still tight around me, and I bite my lip.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_!

He opens his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod wordlessly, and glance away.

Ash suddenly lets go, realizing he was holding me, and my support is gone.

I fall onto him and our mouths connect.

A million thoughts fly through my head, but the only one I pick out, is that Ash is a decent kisser.

_Wait...WHAT THE HELL_!?

I flail, and crash into the water, before climbing out of the fountain, wheezing.

I can't face Ash. No, not now.

Drew suddenly runs up. Good, a distraction.

"I found my uncle!" he says happily. "We can go to the excavation site...why are you all wet?" I laugh in a nervous trill.

"T-that doesn't matter! Let's go see your uncle!"

I glance over at Ash, but I can't see his face, because his bangs are covering his eyes. I whip back around and skip after Drew.

~.0.~

"Sorry, your uncle is busy right now," a voice says as Drew walks out with another boy.

I feel my heart drop as I see who it is.

"Ah!" Drew says. "Misty, this is my uncle's assistant, Rudy."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! I dropped soooo many bombs here! ;) What did you guys think of the accidental kiss? And now RUDY is here! HAHAHA! ^.^**

**Well, tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


End file.
